Repruccusions
by My painful Symphony
Summary: He thought she had died a century before but she stood before him, an Elite warrior. What happened to Sakura and can Gaara correct the mistake he made so long ago or will forces of darkness that threaten their world tear them from each other once again?..
1. Chapter 2

**I DECIDED TO REWRITE THIS STORY WITH THE VERSION I ORIGINALLY CAME UP WITH ITS NOT REALLY DIFFERENT JUST MORE DETAIL AND SOME OTHER STUFF….HOPE NOBODIES MAD CUZ ITS NOT GUNNA CHANGE MUCH OF ANYTHIN!XD ENJOY. READ AND REVIEW!!**

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

A figure shrouded in black ran down a littered alleyway, sticking to the darkness created by the towering buildings of the city. The noise of cars, yelling and the thrum of music beat like a war drum in his ears.

Lifting his nose to the air he scented his prey and snarling took off around a corner his trench coat flapping behind him but stopped short at the sight before him.

A leather clad figure was slaughtering the skin walkers that he had been hunting for two days. Without a lucid thought he jumped into the fray, his adrenaline pumping high as he cut down the human look alikes.

Besides, if it was another enemy he could just kill them as well.

He fought back to back with the female in perfect synchronicity, he was certain she was a female since her smell hinted of fertility and cherry blossoms.

Plus she moved in more flexible ways than any male he'd ever encountered.

Back flipping, he blocked a killing blow to his counterpart and pulled out dagger, effectively gutting the salivating monster.

_Monster, _funny that many people used to think that of him…some still did.

He looked over at her and was surprised to feel a tug of arousal as he watched her fight. And barely ducked in time to avoid the oncoming swing of one of the skin walkers.

They fought together as if dancing, swinging their element based weapons his sand, hers water. The sound of hisses, clashing metal and the cries of the dying rang out from the alley, music to the fighters ears.

He was taken aback when she laughed as she punched one of the creeps in the face and then elbowed another in the nose that tried to come up behind her. For reasons unknown, her laughter made him smile…a small smile but still a smile.

He turned and watched as she decapitated the last of the hissing monsters that resembled humans in such a twisted way. He kept his eyes trained on her as she wiped her blade clean on its shirt, her shoulders then drooping in exhaustion. As he made his way over to her he barely caught the dagger that was rapidly making its way towards his skull.

Impressed, he twirled the small knife in his hands while he inspected what he could see of this intriguing stranger.

"You're in the Order", it wasn't a question and he nodded slightly. Her voice sounded like honey and It sent shivers of awareness skate down his spine.

He flipped the dagger so the hilt was facing her and held it out to her. She reached for it, her fingertips lightly brushing against his knuckles and he heard her gasp.

He stiffened instinctively as a current went up his arm, no other woman had been able to do that except for….her. She was a demon container, he could feel the power pulse off her skin, but what disturbed him was her aura.

It was achingly familiar.

Dragging her into the light, disbelief marred his eyes but his face remained blank as he stared at the woman he'd thought to have died a hundred years ago.

Her once pink hair was charcoal black with only the tips retaining its original color. But her eyes, the eyes he'd stared into as he'd climaxed were still the same fathomless emerald green that he had lost himself in countless times before. The eyes that still haunted his dreams with memories of laughter and her smile.

His breath hissed through clenched teeth when she jerked away from him and stepped back over one of the disintegrating corpses.

She glared at him from cold eyes as she shimmered away. His voice was hoarse when he finally managed to speak, "Sakura?".

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Beep,Beep,Beep,Be…CRASH! Sakura's alarm clock hit the opposite wall and fell to the ground in pieces, wires sticking out in odd directions.

Grumbling curses she stumbled out of bed into her bathroom. Flipping on the lights she hissed at the burn then swore when she saw her reflection, "FUCK!".

Her eyes were red and puffy, a reminder of her crying session of last night. It was all his fault, the bastard!

Sakura scowled at the mirror before turning to fiddle with the shower knobs until the water warmed. She was over him, true or so she hoped, but honestly who could forget the man responsible for their death.

Though indirectly.

She stripped her clothes off and climbed under the hot spray and promised herself that she would get through today without totally losing her marbles! "I will not let him ruin seeing my friends again", she swore out loud as she rinsed her hair and climbed out.

The Guardians had ordered all Elite operatives on a mission in Konoha city to find out what the skin walkers and their leader, Orochimaru, were planning. And the only way to sneak that many people in under their radar was to pose as high school students. For cryin' out loud she was over a hundred and she had to attend High school! Not that she wouldn't mind spending time with her other elite friends.

Sakura grabbed her boots after dressing hurriedly, grabbed her helmet than ran out the door to her motorcycle.

It never occurred to her that Gaara could be on this mission as well.

**Read and review!! XD come on I rewrote this just for you beggs pppllllleaaassseeee**


	2. Chapter 3

**Sorry that it took so long to update cuz this idea for a gaara/sakura/sasuke came into my head and I couldn't focus till I wrote it down -.-'. I am sorry and I hope this makes up for it READ AND REVIEW!!**

**--**

The roar of a motorcycle filled the parking lot as a cherry red with black sakura blossoms on the tank pulled in.

Conversations stopped and everyone stared as the leather clad figure dismounted then leaned against the seat of the bike.

A busty blonde (cough slut cough) walked over to the stranger and batted her eyelashes. "Hey honey want to give me a ride on that bike after school I'll make it worth your while", she purred while leaning forward to show cleavage.

Sakura stiffened trying not to laugh as the prep girl looked back at her cronies and smirked.

Still to moody to be nice sakura yanked off her helmet, shook her hair out and unzipped her jacket. The girls face turned red and her eyes bugged out of her head.

Snickering sakura started to walk away, "sorry I don't swing that way".

The girl screeched 'DID YOU JUST CALL ME GAY!!".

"Hey" sakura shrugged not even bothering to turn, "You came on to me".

The girl stalked over to her, "I thought you were a guy" she said shrilly.

_**Jeez that girls voice is annoying,**_ Nioka, her inner wolf demon commented grumpily.

Apparently Nioka was just in just as bad as mood as her container was.

What a shocker.

Sakura did had done an about face as soon as the girl had approached and she stood quietly, her arms folded on her chest before speaking.

"Well maybe if you didn't come on to every guy you saw and kept your legs closed we wouldn't have this problem dontcha think?'. The girls face flushed into and ugly purplish color.

_**EEWWW,**__EEWWW,__EEWWW__. _Both sakura, nioka and inner sakura (I callin her cherry ok…I know its dumb but work with me here)

The blonde girl had raised her hand while sakura communicated with her inner 'friends' and prepared to slap her.

Before she could blink sakura was behind her with her arm jacked halfway up her back.

Pain shot through Ami's (aka blondie) body and she dropped to her knees.

She shivered in fright when she felt sakura kneel down and whisper in her ear.

"You don't like me that's fine cause I don't need anymore friends especially ones that have no self respect, but if you get in my way you wont live long enough to regret it", then she let go and walked away.

Before walking inside sakura turned back to the shaking girl on the floor and flashed her silver eyes at her, quickly going from emerald to sterling in rapid succession.

_**I don't think that girl will be flirting for some time now,**_ Nioka commented making sakura chuckle.

_Yeah that's right bitch!!,_ Cherry flipped the blonde off and went on a tangent about how its girls like that who give women a bad name and something about a chastity belt. (couldn't help it people I just had to put that ).

_what would i do without her friends to entertain her,_ Sakura thought as she walked into the school snickering.

--

Gaara pulled his black Ferrari (there's a love kanji on the hood) next to a crotch rocket.

_Hhmmm interesting design._

That was what he thought before he got a wiff of the scent around the bike, then his fists and jaw clenched.

_Sakura was here._

He walked past a convertible full of 'popular kids' and couldn't figure out why one of the girls ducked into the car with terror written all over her face.

_**That's just cause were so hot she is scared of our sexiness,**_ Shukaku flicked his tail back and forth, strutting around in his head.

_Would you shut it! Im tryin to think here!,_ Gaara yelled in his head and slammed the school doors as he walked into the building.

Sakura was alive, not only alive but she was in the Order!.

An Elite no less.

None of it made any sense…unless.

The Guardians! They must have had something to do with this.

His eyes narrowed and his knuckles turned white as he clenched his hands tightly.

_How dare they! How FUCKIN dare they!!. They had no right to keep him from sakura._

Gaara didn't care that people could almost sense his demons aura or that they backed away.

Some going as far as to run down the hall.

_**Boy you need to relax,**_ Shukaku rasped in a complete about face of his earlier behavior.

_Why should I,_ he snarled at the demon.

_**Because she's here…so quit whining and focus,**_ Gaara ignored the comment and sensed the area around him with his mind.

Sure enough he touched Sakuras mind…only to have her slam up mental barriers and shoot an electric shock through the link.

Shukaku purred,_** Sounds like she just issued a challenge, take it.**_

_Fuck off,_ he growled in his head,_ I don't need this right now!_

Gaara stalked to his locker, putt in the combo, grabbed his books and slammed it so hard that the wall above it cracked.

He'd find her, there was no doubt about that but he had to take care of business with the other Elite leader and his squad.

Gaara wondered if the other captain knew sakura very well.

**Come on people is it really so hard to review!! Sheesh I know ur mad about me changing it but u don't have to do the silent treatment -.-**

**Sorry if its too short but I thought that was a good place to end it. (You know the only reason I rewrote it was because I thought it kinda moved a lil bit fast and stuff) READ AND REVIEW**


	3. Chapter 4

**That's it people stop ignorin me for cryin out loud im writin it aint I jeez!. IS it so hard to review me you guys did before and now you ignore me -.-…..please READ AND REVIEW!!**

**--**

Sakura leaned back against her chair, her sketchbook laid out in front of her. _why, why, why?!_ _Of all the squad units he had to be in THIS one?_

If there was a god he had a really fucked up sense of humor, she thought angrily.

She glared down at the rolling hills and shambled castle, the moon hund behind the ancient runes and a wolves head was slightly visible in the pale orb.

Sakura sighed wearily as she moved her gaze out to the window, she missed her home but knew that she could never go back.

There were to many memories.

Sakura looked up when Itachi sat down next to her, "How was hunting?, he asked his face forward, eyes on the blackboard.

"Oh the usual…killed some skins, ruined a good shirt and ran into the guy who got me killed", she said sarcastically.

He had her arm before she could blink, "_what_" he hissed violently.

She stared into his eyes, watching as they changed from red to black.

If he was angry enough for that to happen than she was in trouble.

_deep trouble._

Itachi's face inched closer to hers, silently demanding an explanation.

As Sakura was about to answer the door swung open and in walked the man whose name almost passed her lips.

--

Gaara froze in his tracks, ignoring the whispers and note passing that his presence created among the students.

Especially the female students.

One of the Elites had Sakura by the arm and was so close to her face that there noses almost touched.

Something hot and violent exploded in his chest and he nearly growled.

He had a brief, grisly image of strangling the man to death in his desert coffin.

Scanning the rest of the room for an available seat he spotted one just behind sakura and the other warrior.

Gaara stalked forward as he tried to make eye contact with Sakura but she refused to look at him and turned her head out the window.

It was then he took the time to inspect what she was wearing. She wore a black beater with a 'hate' kanji in red coming up diagonally from her left side. Her pants were black as well with a chain connected on her left _hip_

_Probably to hide her weapons._

She wore combat boots just like him but hers had a slight heel with a switch on the back that projected out a knife if hit properly.

_**She looks hot,**__ would you shut up! You stupid pervert!!_

Gaara looked up from his cataloging of her body and saw were the mans hands were.

He growled lowly..

A fire burned in his chest when the man refused to let go of her arm.

_**Kill him before he tries to claim what is ours,**_ Shukaku snarled in his head. Gaara completely agreed, _N o one was allowed to touch HIS sakura._

_Wait..what?_

Sakura wasn't his, they may have meant something to each other a century ago, but that was before he was stupid and then got himself killed before he could apologize. His heart ached just remembering it.

FLASHBACK:

'Gaara I have something to tell you" sakura's voice practically vibrated with excitement. "I have something to tell you to". He watched her smile and his throat tightened. "Ok you first", he tried to breath but it felt like someone was crushing his lungs. "Sakura I cant…see you anymore", he rasped. All the color drained from her face and her smile disappeared. "What?" she whispered, "Im in love with Lianna, were getting married and she is having my baby".

Gaara didn't love Lianna but one drunken mistake had ruined his life and he refused to involve his blossom in such a scandal.

His heart broke just looking at her.

"I'm sorry", she looked at him and his eyes widened at the desolation in her eyes.

He opened his mouth to beg for her to understand, to beg for her forgiveness but she turned and ran from him.

Gaara turned when he felt a tap on the shoulder and….stared down the barrel of a gun.

END OF FLASHBACK.

Brrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnngggggggg!!

The bell rang, yanking him from his reverie and he looked at the clock.

He'd just spaced out for the entire class period. Not that he cared.

Students ran for the door, already laughing and talking about what they're doing on the weekend.

For cryin' out loud it was only Monday!

Gaara looked up when he heard a scraping noise.

Sakura had just shoved back her chair and stood hastily, The man tried to grab her arm but she hurriedly made her way to the door and disappeared from sight.

The stranger sighed and ran his hands through his hair before turning to Gaara.

Gaara's hackles rose when he spoke without respect, " You're the new Elite Leader".

He nodded curtly, the man looked at him for a second before speaking, "I'm Itachi Uchiha, that was Sakura Haruno she is also Elite Captain. We'll see you on the rooftops in 30 minutes", then he disappeared as well.

Shock rippled through Gaara as he heard what had come out of the Uchiha's mouth.

_Sakura was an Elite Captain?!.__** Sounds like our mate is strong.**_

_Sakura isn't our mate…I made sure of that years ago._

_**Kit, a bond like that cannot be erased just because you're a moron!**_

_Who're you calling a moron, moron! If my memory serves you lost your mate to so don't be complaining to me when you are just as dumb!!_

Shukaku was silent for a moment,_** You do realize you just called yourself and moron…and dumb, right?**_

…._Shut up -.-_

_--_

Sakura sat on the ledge of the roof, one leg dangling over the edge while the other was crooked at the knee with her elbow resting on it.

She caressed the tattoo on her left bicep while Nioka crooned to her.

_Willow…_

Tears filled her eyes as she traced the named imprinted on her skin over and over again.

It wasn't fair, it just wasn't fair.

Nioka's howl filled her head as the tears fell, wind blew in her face masking her pain from the world.

It hurt so badly to think about it…even now.

FLASHBACK:

"What will you name her Sakura?', tears of joy and pain drifted silently. "Willow for the tree I met her father under"…

FLASHBACK END

_**Sakura someones coming, **_Nioka's voice was heavy with sadness that burdened her container.

Sakura commanded her to make her tears disappear before turning to face….GAARA!!

--

**Okay peoplez that's all I got for now and dammit will you review me already!! I am writin the story still sheesh READ AND REVIEW…please T.T**


	4. Chapter 5

**WOW I have gotten only about five reviews did I really piss you guys off that bad -.-'….anyway sorry it took so long to update ive been have school trouble my grades are dropping and I got a 'downs slip' so now my parents are flippin out OH JOY!! sarcasm Ok on a happier note here is another chapter READ AND REVIEW. .**

………………………………**...**

Both stared at the other blankly, feeling the demonic power of one another but refusing to back down from the unspoken challenge.

"Why did no one tell me you were in the Order", his voice sent shivers down her spine making her remember.

Love, Laughter, pain…death.

She shrugged nonchalantly, "Since they knew of our lives and our deaths they probably saw no reason to bring it to attention till it was unavoidable".

Gaara nearly snarled at her careless tone and his canines started to protrude as his anger rose.

"Why would they keep me from you!", he growled lowly a bit of his primitive nature showing through.

Sakura looked incredulously at him, _he couldn't be serious, there wasn't a snowballs chance in hell that he couldn't know._

But if he was going to play mister innocent she'd give him the truth…and hoped he choked on it.

"Your precious Lianna", she sneered when his face clouded, " had her sadistic lover kill me the day you decided you'd found 'true love' and cut things off between us. But not before he inflicted as much pain as humanly possible", Sakura jerked away when he reached for her and glared at him, Don't you touch me, you lost that right a long time ago".

Gaara stared hard at her, hurt on his face before he straightened against the pain even when Shukaku was pounding away at his barrier, demanding he be let out to converse with his estranged mate as well…Nioka.

She seemed to draw into herself as she continued to speak, " He raped me over and over taunting me with the way you looked when he killed you". Her voice broke and she paused briefly.

"That day was also the day I found out that I was four months pregnant with a little girl".

Niokas chakra started to seep out around her as she lifted her shirt and showed a jagged scar.

"He cut my baby from my stomach and left me to bleed to death",Sakura dropped to her knees and clutched her head.

"HE KILLED MY BABY!", She screamed , then whispered the same thing over and over again as the tears poured relentlessly.

When she lifted her head her eyes were the striking silver of her inner demon and reflected the horror in his gaze.

Pain twisted Gaara's face "no", he whispered and fell to his knees in front of her.

"I'm sorry Sakura", He spoke barely above a whisper in a broken voice, "Im so sorry". But when she looked up it wasn't Sakura who spoke.

"_**You have done enough for one day human", **_Nioka snarled viciously and growled when he came near her, sensing exactly which demon resided within him.

"_**Shukaku you keep your pup away from my kit or there will be consequences and you stay away from me as well cause if you don't I swear to god that I will do what I should have done centuries ago".**_

Gaara's face changed as Sakura's had and it was Shukaku who spoke.

"_**Nioka this is not our business to interfere with these humans…what happened between us has nothing to do with them".**_his voice an angry rumble and he stepped forward only to have her lash out with a whip of blue energy that cut his cheek.

"_**You never did know when to back down",**_ Shukaku snarled at her, incensed that his mate was here and he could do nothing.

Nioka smirked harshly at him before disappearing, _**"Keep him away from my cub Shuka or there will be hell to pay".**_

………………………………...

**Okay I know it was short and im sorry but there are some things that are goin to happen and this was the perfect place to end it. Please for the love of chocolate READ AND REVIEW IM BEGGING YOU.**


	5. Chapter 6

**Okay peoplez i know i havent updated in ummm FOREVER! but im on now and im sorry but im just having this terrible writers block so i wrote a oneshot to get back in the swing and all that did was make me write a sequel to it! JJJEEEEEEEZZZZZZ welll um ok IF YOU WANT TO MESSAGE ME SOME IDEAS I WOULD LOVE YOU FOREVER AND EVER AND EVER AND EVER AND -hit by chair- OOWWWW -rubs head- hehhehehe R&R.**

**M.P.S**

Gaara rubbed his head as he sat up, trying to relieve the pounding that was behind his eyes.

_Where the hell was he?!_

**_Home, kit_**, Shukaku rasped in his head.

_WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU DO!!_

**_Me and Nioka had a chat...and i warn you not to upset sakura if you want to keep your 'manly' parts attached to your body and not crammed down your throat. And might i just say YOUR A COMPLETE DUMASS_**

Gaara growled deep in his throat,_ If my memory serves YOU werent so smooth with your lady either,_ He hissed in pain when Shukaku battered at the seal to cause him more pain.

**_Some things arent meant to be discussed with..mortals,_** He sneered over the word before flicking up his tail, kicking the seal again and disappearing into a corner of his mind to brood.

Grunting, Gaara pushed himself to his feet and stumbled to the shower.

He stripped his clothes off and turned on the hot water before reaching for his stereo.

Maybe music would block Sakura out of his head...if only for a little while.

When he stepped under the spray he sighed as he felt his headache start to recede.

That was until he heard the song on the radio playing. (id play it if i was you)

_She said I wonder when  
It'll be my day  
Cause I'm not too far from breaking down  
And all I've got are screams inside  
But somehow they come out in a smile  
And I wondered if I'll always feel this way, this way_

Tell me about those nights you stay awake  
Tell me about those days you hated me  
Tell me how you'd rather die alone than being stuck here with me  
And maybe you've fallen down  
And maybe you, you took the long way home  
Baby, you could never love you like me  
And one day this will fade away  
In the mirror, you'll see your smiling face  
And standing next to you will always be me, be me

One day you're gonna see things my way  
You gave me so much room that I can breathe  
All I've got is pictures of you  
I was nothing before and I started with you  
But for some reason, it's supposed to be that way, that way

Tell me about those nights you stay awake  
Tell me about those days you hated me  
Tell me how you'd rather die alone than being stuck here with me  
And maybe you've fallen down  
And maybe you, you took the long way home  
Baby, you could never love you like me  
And one day this will fade away  
In the mirror, you'll see your smiling face  
And standing next to you will always be me, be me

If I could shrink it down  
And put it in your hands  
We made it hurt so much  
I can't forget the past  
Just tell me what to say, show me what to do  
Then I could forgive me and I could forgive you

Tell me about those nights you stay awake  
Tell me about those days you hated me  
Tell me how you'd rather die alone than being stuck here with me  
And maybe you've fallen down  
And maybe you, you took the long way home  
Baby, you could never love you like me  
And one day this will fade away  
In the mirror, you'll see your smiling face  
And standing next to you will always be me, be

Gaara felt something build inside of his chest and he nearly groaned at the crushing pain.

Sakura had been alone the whole time and..._he'd had a BABY?!_

_A little girl with cherry blossome hair and aqua eyes ran into his arms laughing, "Daddy!"..._

He shook the image from his head and closed his eyes tightly, turning his face into the spray of hte water.

A little girl...he'd had a baby with Sakura and she had been taken away from him by the cruel envy and sadism of a heartless woman.

Gaara's eyes snapped open and the gold diamonds of shukaku glowed with fury.

_The bitch had killed his pup and his mate!!_

Gaara was no longer in control and the rage of yesterday poured through his veins like liquid fire.

The water against his skin wasnt felt as the burning need for revenge grew and grew inside of him.

Jumping out of the shower he yanked on clothes and grabbed his katana.

The skinwalkers didnt stand a chance against him.

Blood splattered as the last snake-ish human fell at his feet and Gaara finally stopped his blood bath.

Shukaku still snarled in his head screaming for blood of the bruennette bitch that had had the nerve to even touch HIS mate!! HIS SAKURA.

He remembered then that she wasnt his and she didnt want to be his.

But at one time she would have had his mark and his last name.

_Sakura no sabuka._

_Lady of the Sand._

But now she was a vengeful Elite Warrior, capable of killing without a blink of an eye.

Strong enough that she didnt need him and he so desperately wanted her to need him. Not for protection, though he would die to protect her. But for desire...for love.

A loud snarl built in the back of his throat and sand whipped around him in quick tendrils.

She did want him, she did need him_.SHE HAD TOO!!..._he couldnt accept anything less.

Sakura was still his woman, his lover and companion.

And he intented to prove it to her.

Smirking with blood still covering his clothes, he looked very much like the psychotic killer that he had once been, Shukaku howled in his head.

Apparently he was just as desperate to find there mate as he was.

_Finally something we agree on,___

**Hurry the hell up!.**

**Alrite thats all i got.**

**I dont know if ill do a lemon in hte next chapter depends on the reviews i guess -shrugs- who knows though lol**

**READ AND REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 7

**OKAY PEOPLEZ IM SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING BUT I AM STILL HAVING A SHORT WRITERS BLOCK AND IT SSSUUUUCCCKKKSSSS!! -.-'. I KNOW UR ALL PROBLY STILL AL MAD AT ME FOR CHANGING THE STORY AND IM SORRY OKAY SORRY YOU GET IT!! SO HERE YOU GO READ AND REVIEW….PLEEZ!! AND IF I T MAKES IT BETTER AT ALL I MADE A ONESHOT FOR GAARA AND SAKURA!! **

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sakura groaned before she rolled over in bed, nearly falling out in the process. "What the hell happened?", she mumbled as she sat up an clutched her pounding head as she swung her legs over the side of her bed and stood up on wobbly legs.

_**I'm sorry sakura but I had to put Shukaku in his place, his kit was getting to close for my comfort,**_ Nioka murmured in her head, mindful of her containers migraine.

"hn", was the only thing she could manage as she stumbled into the bathroom and turned on the shower.

Stripping out of yesterdays outfit, Sakura's nose wrinkled in distaste at the mess of cloth, _She hated wearing clothes for more than one day, eeewwww!_

Shuddering at the grimy feeling on her skin, she jumped under the spray and sighed in contentment.

Sending out a tendril of water to turn on the radio, Sakura squirted vanilla scented soap into one hand and began to leisurely scrub her body.

Her headache dissipated with the calming smell and she nearly smiled at the feel of the hot water running down her torso.

_**how can you see into my eyes like open doors**_

_**leading you down into my core**_

_**where I've become so numb without a soul **_

_**my spirit sleeping somewhere cold **_

_**until you find it there and lead it back home**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**now that I know what I'm withou**__**t**_

_**you can't just leave me**_

_**breathe into me and make me real**_

_**bring me to life**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing **_

_**I've become**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**_

_**Bring me to life**_

_**frozen inside without your touch **_

_**without your love darling **_

_**only you are the life among the dead**_

_**all this time I can't believe **_

_**I couldn't see**_

_**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**_

_**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**_

_**got to open my eyes to everything**_

_**without a thought without a voice **_

_**without a soul**_

_**don't let me die here**_

_**there must be something more**_

_**bring me to life**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**Wake me up inside**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**call my name and save me from the dark**_

_**(Wake me up)**_

_**bid my blood to run**_

_**(I can't wake up)**_

_**before I come undone**_

_**(Save me)**_

_**save me from the nothing I've become**_

_**(Bring me to life)**_

_**I've been living a lie, **_

_**...there's nothing inside**_

Sakura's breath suspended in her chest and she nearly choked when the realization hit her like a freight train.

Ever since Gaara came back into her life she felt…_alive_. He may still be her biggest heartache but being around him, in his presence both _exhilarated_ and _enraged_ her.

It seemed that even though he left her with a child to marry some whore that killed her…she still _loved_ him!

Rage flittered through her chest and she clenched her fists under the spray of the water that she couldn't even feel anymore.

_This was all wrong!, she shouldn't love him…she should despise the very air that he breathed, hate him with every heartbeat she had. But she still loved the cheating bastard! _

_KAMI! IT WASN'T FAIR!_

The breath that she had been holding left her in an primal cry of pain.

The water lifted to curl around her in a protective cocoon before flashing her to her room, where she hastily yanked on black jeans and a emerald green ripped T with the words, 'Bad ass' written in sloppy black letters.

Sakura had no idea what she was going to do but she knew she had to get to the oasis before she broke down and destroyed her cover and the whole frickin city!.

Quickly grabbing her helmet, she hightailed it out of her apartment, anger on her heels and caution on her shoulders.

Even in her rage she refused to allow innocents to be hurt….But if Gaara got in her way…well he wasn't an innocent.

Smirking in anticipation of a possible fight ,Sakura gunned her Harley and peeled off down the street.

Unaware of the black and gold eyes that watched her with uninhibited hunger.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

Wind whistled in her ears as she sped through the Konoha School district, unmindful of the speed limits signs that littered the area around her.

_**15 miles an hour my ass!,**_ Nioka sneered in derision,…_**Sakura?.**_

_Hmm?, _she replied in a distracted tone, _where was the frickin turnoff?!_

_**What do you plan on doing?, **_the elemental wolf's voice was tentative and…_scared?_

_What is wrong Oka? What aren't you telling me!, _There was a long silence and Sakura felt panic race along side her rage that she had pushed to the side so she could get away from civilization before cutting loose.

…_**Shukaku, Gaara's inner demon, was….my…mate,**__ What?! Why didn't you ever TELL ME?._

_**We havent seen each other for centur**__**ies, **_Her voice faltered and Sakura couldn't help but feel guilty for yelling at her.

_What happened between you two?, _Sakura asked in a gentle tone.

In her minds eye Sakura could see Nioka lower her head and her paws dig flex in agitation.

_**When we were mated, there was a war…between demons and the Sannin and their armies, everything was chaotic, the original bijuu were dying off and fast…there were to many humans to fight.**_

_**But we had a chance at a treaty…Shukaku and I were the leaders of our race…but he refused .**_

Sakura's brow wrinkled in confusion, _Why?,_ Nioka's voice became strained and hoarse.

_**My-our pup, had been ki-killed during the fighting, **_Sakura gasped in shock, _that's why Nioka had understood her pain so…well._

The wolfs head nodded, _**Yes Sakura…I've lost a child too, but I didn't hate the humans for it,.…everyone dies in fighting on both sides and I knew that human children had fallen under the ruthlessness of the war.**_

_**But Shukaku…he hated the humans for taking our child, the treaty would have stopped the fighting but he refused.**_

_**His rage and hate at what had happened to our kit drove him to kill the humans…I havent spoken to him since.**_

_Never?!, _Nioka gave her a tired smile, _**No Sakura, shortly after the war we were captured and contained inside of human warriors that were capable of handling our energy. **_

_**Humans and demons got what they wanted out of the deal so we were content…I havent spoken a single word to him since he murdered those people.**_

_HOONNNKKKK!!_

"Shit!", Sakura barely had time to swerve out of a minivans way before she was turned into a highway pancake.

Nioka laughed in her head and Sakura grumbled under her breath, _**Note to self, Sakura cant drive worth a shit!, **_and she started laughing hysterically.

"We'll see about that", She growled at the unspoken challenge before punching the gas and roaring out into the middle of the desert…to the oasis.

A black Ferrari followed at a safe distance…waiting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx

Sorry it took so long but I have a life and sstuff yeah ummm read and review!


	7. authors note

ON ACCOUNT OF ME BEING AND SCHOOL AND BEING ATTACKED BY THE STORY THOUGHT BUNNY I AM GOING TO PUT MY STORIES ON HOLD AND FOCUS ON THIS IDEA THAT I HAVE THAT INVOLVES THE NARUTO CHARACTERS AND A BOOK BY NORA ROBERTS I AM GOING TO HOPEFULLY TWEEK HER MCKADE SERIES SOO UMM YEAH DON'T HATE ME GUYS!! Laterz…..


	8. Chapter 8

Reaching the oasis, Sakura leaped from her bike n ripped her jacket off as she ran for the water. Energy crackled in visible streaks and burst around her as she dove into the water. Silence reigned as she swam to the bottom.

Silently the tailing Ferrari pulled in behind the riderless motorcycle and stopped.

Behind the wheel, Gaara looked at the water as it shifted and lapped at the edges. _Funny how this place was so calm when his hands were clenching with adrenaline. _He could feel her, he thought. She was down there…waiting. For him. She had to be, any other option was inconceivable in his mind.

His eyes focused sharply as the water began to bubble and thrash, streams shooting up in a disarray of watery funnels.

Jumping out of the car Gaara sprinted to the waters edge as one final something burst from the water.

Sakura sat at the bottom of the oasis, focusing her mind on the link between her and the Order. _Sakura, _a one eyed man spoke in her mind, _The bad blood between you and this new Elite Captain is well known in the Order. _She nodded her head, keeping calm even as her voice strained to scream at the injustice of it all.

_Yes, Kakashi. What are your orders? How should I go about dealing with this new twist? You have always been the mentor to me and I need your help now. _

He nodded, the spiky mess of gray hair swaying. _The Elders have seen what will transpire should the Skinwalkers not be defeated and the world will suffer greatly, humans and warriors alike will perish by the thousands! I know it isn't easy for you to be around the one who is responsible for your pain but without the combined strength of the two desert demons the war will not be one._

_But what am I to do-?, _Kakashi shook his head, _you know what you must do Sakura._

And then he was gone.

Sakura's eyes snapped open, glistening silver as all the impotent anger and hurt rose within her. And she bolted to the surface a howl locked in her throat.

Gaara watched in fascination as Sakura flew into the air, floating above the water. Tendrils of it wrapping around her like vines. Her eyes glowed as she made contact with his. In response, the sand began to shift as it lifted him to her level, his own aqua eyes altering to black and gold.

"YOU!", she howled, pointing her finger at him causing water to shoot at him with the pointed tip of a dagger. Gaara dodged her blow with a flick of his wrist and narrowed his eyes at her.

"Because of you my life was ended long before its time _Sabuka no Gaara, Desert scum!._ My life and the life of my daughter", her voice cracked as her finger traced the tattoo on her arm.

Gaara did not fight back, sensing that Sakura was and wasn't really Sakura. "Who are you?" he growled in demand "and what have you done with my wife?". Sand roiled around him in threatening patterns, hissing and lunging at the water.

Sakura's head shot up and she scoffed, "Arrogant man! I am sakura, the side that controls the emotions that pain her too much, you brought me here with your mere presence because she cannot even bear to look at you!. Wife you say? If all her memories serve correctly you abandoned her for some courtesean whore, is that not correct?. She is not your wife".

Gaara fists clenched in rage, "Yes", he rasped, "She is my wife! I was a duke and tricked into believing Lianna pregnant by me, when truly it was her lover, the same lover who put a bullet through my head!", he snarled and sand shot towards sakura.

Water and sand clashed, futilely since the moment they touched they fell to the earth, useless. Both stared at each other, and Gaara could see the real Sakura flickering in her eyes. He continued to speak, "You see, whoever the hell you are, Sakura and I were married and I was murdered before a divorce was filed completely…we are still married". He nearly smirked at the dumbfounded look on her face.

"You Lie!" she cried and the real sakura awoken.

She floated towards him, the water creating a pathway in the air for her to step on, "Gaara, oh Gaara', she spoke so softly until she was directly in front of him. "You are…" she lifted her head and stared him in the eye, "my husband in any sense that it would mean something to me" and she drove her fist into his face.

Slamming back into the ground, Gaara wiggled his jaw and twisted out of the way of another attack, stayin back until he was able to see and opening.

He tackled her to the ground and pinned her arms.

"SAkura" he breathed in the scent of her hair as she struggled against him. "I will have you again" he whispered against her ear and she stilled. "Because weither or not you want to admit it, you still love me and there is more then just us at stake."

Her eyes glared at him, "_Bastard_", she hissed.

"Yes", he smiled down at her in victory, "I am. I will do whatever it takes to get you back. Even if it means using your duty against you, the two sand demons must be joined to win this war…and you know it".

Sakura turned her head away from him, knowing it was true. How she hated and loved him in that moment. _Until the war is over, _She promised herself, _and then I will give him everything he deserves. Sakura prayed that she was strong enough to follow through._


End file.
